The Question of Faith
by FirEdhel
Summary: Cassandra and Ophelia are two sisters with a dark secret to their past. When they are asked to join Jack's crew, tentions run high and the risk of their secret being revealed looms closer. There is no escape in the middle of the dark waters.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer:** The Original Pirates of the Caribbean storyline does not belong to me. All of the characters that were in the movie do not belong to me. Never have, never will. A shame really...

**A/N:** I'm going to keep this nice and simple. For those of you who have started reading this a long time ago, it's nothing that different and I'm terribly sorry to have to make you wait so long for an update that will be worth your while, but it will come. For those of you who are seeing this for the first time, this is a story that I am writing with a friend of mine so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Prologue**

The flames reflected in the young woman's eyes as she gazed off silently into the distance. A crowd was gathering in front of the burning building. What had been promised to be a silent night was awake with sounds of fire and panic.

Cassandra Isaac sat on her horse some distance away from the burning house, on the edge of the forest. The hill on which the forest started overlooked the city of Port Royal and she could see everything from up here.

Her black Stallion was standing patiently and looking straight ahead. The horse had been hers for the past two years. She had taken him while escaping from a scene of a crime. Of course she never returned him, and the horse had become hers. She never really gave him a name, for he didn't respond to any names but the one that he had been given at birth. And Cassandra did not know what that name was.

Cassandra's long, black hair cascaded down her back in waves, lifting slightly from time to time in the breeze. Her dark blue eyes seemed to have been holding the dark secrets of her past. And with the reflection of the flames in them, seemed more mysterious than ever. In the moonlight, they would seem to almost give off a faint glow, adding depth to them and illuminating her fair features.

Cassandra looked over to her sister, Ophelia, who was watching the flames in shock. Ophelia was sitting on top of her own horse, her gaze locked on the remains of the burning house. Her horse was gray in color and was slightly smaller than Cassandra's. He too had been taken in an escape. The same time that Cassandra stole her horse in fact. But unlike Cassandra's horse, Ophelia had named her Stallion. Now he responded to the name 'Shadow'.

Ophelia's shoulder length brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. A few loose locks of hair fell down around her face and the light breeze was eagerly playing with them. Her emerald eyes did not hold as much darkness as her sister's. Though not much happiness could be seen either. She had grown up around crime and didn't know any other way of life. But it didn't change the fact that every time she was involved in a robbery she wished that there could be some other way.

But out of all the crimes that the two sisters had committed over the years, this had been the worst. And neither of them saw it coming. It was unintentional. But they had done it.

Cassandra had no choice but to kill that woman. The woman almost killed Ophelia after all. There was no other choice. Cassandra had to protect her sister and it got out of hand. Both of the sisters escaped from the house safely in the end. And no one suspected them. No one could suspect them. They had not been seen near the house by anyone who still lived. Or at least such were their hopes.

Ophelia, being only 17, was two years younger than her sister. She had spent a good part of her life depending on thievery for survival with her sister. But even after all they've been through she could not accept the fact that somebody had to die in order for them to be able to escape. That woman had been so young…around Cassandra's age. Ophelia would never forget the look in her eyes at the last moments of her life. She did not deserve to die. She had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

But despite all that, Ophelia knew that she could always depend on her sister to take care of her. Ever since their parents' death, Cassandra had become something of a mother for her. She made sure that they always had food and water. And she kept both of them safe and protected. Even if it meant that they had to lead a life of robbery and travel.

"Come," Cassandra said quietly. "Before someone takes notice of our presence." They had what they had come for. And she didn't want to think of what the cost of it had been. She needed to stay strong for her sister's sake. She had never shown any weakness around anyone and she wasn't going to start now. No matter what the situation was.

Ophelia tore her eyes away from the flames. She looked up at her sister. "I wonder who she was. What she was like. Did she really deserve to die like that?" she questioned thoughtfully.

Cassandra said nothing on the matter. She simply turned her horse around and said, "Come. We have to go," before setting off into the forest. They would hide out for a while in the forest or somewhere in the town until the heat dies down. Then they would take the money that they had acquired and buy a boat so they could get out of Port Royal. There were other places where they needed to go to be able to survive.

Ophelia followed close behind her sister, glancing back one last time before she disappeared into the cover of the trees. Shadows surrounded her and no one would find them in here. Not until the sun came up. And she knew no one would come looking in the forest.

* * *

Remember to review! It's a sure way to get me to update faster! 


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** A couple of things have been changed in this chapter, but it's still pretty much the same. I'll be making another update soon. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Cassandra and Ophelia spent as little time as they could in the town. They went there only when it was needed, like for food or water. Otherwise, they spent their time in the forest. They both didn't like the seclusion of being in the forest, but they really had no choice. Neither of them wanted to raise any suspicion, so they waited a month until they knew that the rumor of the burning of Swann manor had begun dying down.

"Have you been up all night?" Cassandra asked as she sat up on their last night in the forest. She had just woken up to find Ophelia sitting quietly by the fire they had made the night before.

Ophelia couldn't sleep that night. All she did was watch the flames, remembering what they had done a month ago. She couldn't help but think of that poor girl that had to die in the fire. The memory of it haunted her dreams every night. She had a feeling as if someone had seen what they had done…And what if someone did? Her thoughts were reeling in her mind. They had to get out of Port Royal as soon as they could.

"It is all behind us" Cassandra said. She knew what her sister was thinking about. She knew that Ophelia had been affected greatly by the death of that young girl in Swann manor. "We need to go into town today. We need to get supplies and food. After that, we will be able to finally get a boat and leave this dreaded place. No one would ever know."

"But we would! That is the whole point! I can't deal with the pressure and guilt of knowing the things that were done. I pray to God that once we get out of here, we would have things to keep us from ever thinking of it again."

"I know how you are feeling, and I truly understand. However, we need to put this all behind us. If we don't, than who knows what our hearts might make us do." Cassandra watched her sister for a few moments. She couldn't take it any longer, seeing the tears in her little sister's eyes made her feel even worse. She knew how Ophelia must have felt. She was feeling the same way too, but she just didn't show it. Over the years of growing up without parents, Cassandra had learned that letting such emotions control her train of thought never lead to anything good.

"We have some food left, so if you want to grab a quick breakfast before we go…" Ophelia said, changing the subject after a moment of silence. "But we are going to have to get more before we get a boat.

Cassandra nodded, taking some bread that Ophelia had pulled out of her knapsack. "We can buy some food and water," she said, "It shouldn't take too long."

"But we don't have enough money for food and a boat." Ophelia replied.

"We could strike the dock master an offer he couldn't refuse," Cassandra suggested, "Maybe if we buy some food, leaving us still with more money than we offered last time, maybe the dock master would take it. If he doesn't, then we offer our horses."

Cassandra reassured Ophelia that they would find a way somehow while she ate. Their conversation was brought to an end finally when the sun was shining brightly in the sky. They had decided to buy some food and water in Port Royal. They didn't want anyone suspecting them of committing any crimes. Even at this point, questions may arise if they were to steal something.

Packing up their supplies, the sisters finally headed out to the edge of the forest where the city of Port Royal stood. It took them a good part of the morning to get the food and water, along with the supplies. Both necessities were on opposite ends of the town. Every once in a while, Cassandra had to reassure Ophelia that everything would be alright. The younger sister still felt terrible about the burning of Swann manor.

The morning went by uneventful. No one as much as spared them a second glance as they walked down the street. This suited both Cassandra and Ophelia just fine.

Finally, once the sisters obtained their supplies, they went to the docks to seek out the stubborn dock master from whom they were planning to buy the boat from. Ophelia remembered how her sister had suggested stealing the boat when they were refused before. Ophelia, however, disagreed. They had depended on thievery for everything in their lives. Ophelia wanted to try to drift away from doing the wrong, to do the right. Cassandra, seeing that her sister did not wish to steal the boat, suggested staying in Port Royal for a while to try to get money from somewhere. They had eventually ended up stealing the money anyway. Because of this, they had to lay low for the last month. Too bad they never knew that the house that burned down belonged to the governor. Not until much later….

Coming upon the dock master's station, Ophelia was desperately hoping they wouldn't raise suspicion with the dock master. The things they had done haunted her conscience. Ophelia hoped that she could be as brave and strong as her sister. She could compose herself better than she could. Being tender hearted was a burden, but Ophelia could not shut off a certain thought when she wanted to hide her emotions better.

* * *

Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Not much to say here except that there have been very minimal changes in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

"I'm sorry. But that is simply not enough money. The boat is worth more than that."

"It is all that we have. And more than we offered the last time."

"It is not enough," the man repeated stubbornly.

Cassandra was getting irritated. This man was denying them the boat for the second time in a row. She could tell that Ophelia was getting restless and the tensions were growing between them by the second. Without noticing it, her hand had tightened on the hilt of her sword.

"Since the money is not enough," Ophelia stepped in, "how about we offer you our horses and the money in trade for the boat?" When the dock master remained silent, eyeing her, she continued. "The horses would be worth a good price at the market. They are fast, strong and in very good health." She was trying to persuade him before her sister got out of hand.

At this, the dock master lifted his head a little, seeming more interested in the offer. "What would two young women such as yourselves want to do, sailing off into the dangerous waters?" There was suspicion in his tone of voice. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"The fact that we are women should not affect what we can and cannot do," Cassandra said simply. "All we are interested in is the boat. There is no rule that states that a woman cannot control a boat."

"What is your business in sailing off? Why is this so important to you? Very seldom do people offer up such a great price for one boat," the dock master said.

"Indeed. And very seldom does a dock master question other people's business. I do believe it is not in your job description. Our business is our own and I would appreciate it if you keep your nose out of it," Cassandra replied, her temper rising.

The dock master eyed Cassandra and Ophelia with suspicion. He leaned down to his apprentice, who was standing beside him quietly, and whispered something in his ear. The boy nodded and ran off out of sight. The dock master straitened up and looked to the two sisters with a smug look on his face.

Cassandra didn't let up her grip on the hilt of her sword. She knew he was up to something. On her right, Ophelia shifted a little, looking from her sister to the dock master and back again. "So how about it?" Cassandra said. "The money and our horses in exchange for the boat."

The dock master looked around. "Just one moment," he said. He seemed amused by something but it was difficult to figure out just what it was.

Cassandra was about to speak when the dock master's apprentice came trotting into view. Behind him were two guards.

One of the guards was portly. He looked to be the moronic one of the two. He seemed to follow in the other one's footsteps somewhat, and was looking to the two sisters with a confused look on his face.

The other guard, thinner than the first, looked as if he had something smelly underneath his nose. He seemed to be boss of the other, yet stupid in his own way. He glanced over at his partner as they came into view before turning to the sisters on the dock.

The dock master looked at the two sisters with a satisfied look as his apprentice approached with the guards right behind him. He looked to the guards before turning to Cassandra. "Now perhaps you would like to tell me, what is your business in sailing off into the dangerous waters all on your own?"

Again, Cassandra repeated that it was none of his business. She could see that the two guards were starting to catch on to the situation and were shifting a little. They were watching her intently and it did not help the situation one bit.

Ophelia looked to her sister. She was starting to get a little scared of what Cassandra might do. She knew very well that when her sister felt cornered, she was capable of doing anything, and would not think twice before unsheathing her sword on the two guards and the dock master.

But Cassandra didn't move from her position. The dock master shifted a little and sighed. "Alright, are you going to tell us, or should I ask you? Are you two pirates?" his voice was rising somewhat. He was as stubborn as a mule.

At this, the two guards exchanged glances before looking expectantly at the sisters. Ophelia had realized that the very thing that she didn't want to happen was happening. And she was starting to doubt that she and Cassandra would get out of this.

Cassandra knew that this wasn't going to get them anywhere. Whether she admitted to being a pirate or not, it would end the same way. She was aware of the fact that she had to loosen her grip on her sword, but her anger wouldn't let her. "We are not pirates," she said, not taking her eyes off of the dock master. She did not like lying, but she had to. There was no other way.

"With all due respect, miss. I was not born yesterday. Now, I am going to ask you one more time, and this time I would like an honest answer. Are you two pirates or are you not?" the dock master demanded his voice more harsh than before.

"You can ask that question a hundred times and the answer is going to remain the same," Ophelia stepped in. She was getting into her defensive mode as well. "Whether you believe us or not, the answer will not change."

"I don't believe you," the dock master said with suspicion.

"If the lady says that she is not a pirate, she must be telling the truth," a voice came from behind the sisters.

Everyone spun around to see two men approaching them. Cassandra had been caught completely off-guard. She wasn't even sure of how to react at this new arrival.

"Yes, well Mr. Turner, you can never be too careful," the dock master said, flabbergasted. The man whom he was addressing was the same one who had defended the sisters. He had dark hair that reached just slightly bellow the shoulders, and looked to be no older than 25 years old. Needless to say, he was well groomed and dressed like royalty.

The man's appearance surprised Cassandra. What would a man like him be doing, trying to prove innocence of two women whom he had never met before? At least she was sure that they had never met before.

Next to Cassandra, Ophelia was watching the other newcomer with interest. She seemed to blush slightly when he glanced her way.

This second man seemed uninterested in the situation, if not drunk. He had long black hair that was set in dreadlocks, and was dressed fully in pirate attire complete with a 3-point hat. He rolled his eyes, following Mr. Turner over to the group on the deck.

"That will do, Mr. Parey," Mr. Turner said. He stopped in front of the dock master, his hands behind his back.

"Jack Sparrow," the chubby guard spoke up, addressing the drunken man.

Jack turned to the guards, closing his eyes for a moment. "Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, clearly annoyed. "It's Captain Jack Sparrow. Would you get it right for once?" He held up his hand, pointing at the guards. "Haven't we met before?" he asked, almost swaying on the spot.

The chubby guard nodded, smiling happily over at Jack as if anyone would have been pleased to have met him previously. "Yes. You told us about the Black Pearl."

"Ah, yes. Wait… Don't say it." Jack brought his hands together and touched his chin with his two index fingers. "Murtogg and Mullroy," he announced, pointing first to the skinny guard and then to the chubby one. "You were the ones who didn't believe that the Pearl actually existed," Jack said, bringing his hands together in a silent clap.

Murtogg looked around in confusion before pointing at his partner. "He didn't believe in it. I did."

"That's because there was no proof that the ship existed," Mullroy protested.

"Yes there was. People have seen it."

"I meant legitimate proof."

"Many people have died in ambushes at the hands of Barbosa's crew."

At the mention of Barbosa and his crew, Cassandra looked up, anger in her eyes. She felt Ophelia's hand on her arm that was resting on the sword. Had it not been for her sister, Cassandra would have probably done something stupid.

"It could have been someone else," Mullroy continued the argument.

"But in the end of it all, there was a Black Pearl."

"I know that. What does it matter anymore."

"That I was right and you were wrong."

"But I had good reason to believe in what I believed in."

"And those reasons were…"

The attention was off of the sisters for the moment. This suited both of them. The dock master was watching the two guards, displeased at the situation, while Ophelia was attempting not to laugh at Jack's expression.

Turning his attention away from the two guards, Mr. Turner turned to Cassandra and Ophelia. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Will Turner," he said, extending his hand.

Ophelia's mind immediately snapped back to reality as she turned from Jack to Will. Will Turner, she thought to herself. Will. It couldn't be, surely not him. Her thoughts clouded once again with the memory of the day that her sister had killed that woman. The familiar sight greeted her as she once again replayed in her mind that day.

The woman had run down the stairs to get away from the fire on the second floor. As she had caught sight of the sisters, fear had risen up inside her and she grabbed a spear that was hanging on the wall next to her.

Ophelia had spun around just in time to see the woman turn to her with the spear. She had screamed then, attracting the attention of Cassandra. Her sister was in front of Ophelia with her sword drawn before the woman had a chance to figure out what was going on.

Ophelia had watched as the woman's eyes widened, with fear, when she saw the sword coming down upon her throat. The strike had been swift and quick. But before the blade had connected with the woman's throat, she had managed to yell for help. Only one word escaped her lips, "Will".

Cassandra took Will's hand skeptically, not knowing what was going on in Ophelia's head. She didn't trust Will all that much. He looked as if he was of the royal family, and if he were to find out that her and Ophelia where indeed pirates, it would not end so well.

Ophelia, on the other hand, smiled at Will as best she could, and took his hand, greeting him. She tried to act as calmly and as naturally as possible. After all, there is more than one man under the name of Will. It could have been someone else. "My name is Ophelia Isaac," she said. She pointed toward her sister. "This is Cassandra Isaac." This earned her a hard look from Cassandra.

Will gave a courteous bow to both girls as the introductions were made; making a note of the hard look that Cassandra had given Ophelia when she introduced both of them. "Are you two sisters?" he asked his hands behind his back once more as was a custom.

"Step sisters," Cassandra said before Ophelia had a chance to speak.

"Ah. Well it looked like you needed some help getting out of a tough situation. And if I may, I have an offer for you," Will said.

In the background, the two guards were still arguing. Something about the number of times that Murtogg had been wrong in the past. The only person who was really listening to them was the dock master. Cassandra had this suspicion that Jack was only pretending to listen, when instead he was busy eavesdropping on Will's conversation with her and Ophelia.

"What kind of an offer?" Cassandra asked. Ophelia had fallen silent again after the last interruption.

"Jack and I are sailing on the Black Pearl. And we need more hands on board. If you would be interested, we are sure we can get you wherever it is that you are headed. And it would help us greatly. So we both benefit from it," Will said, looking from one sister to the other. His gaze rested on Cassandra. He could tell that she was the older sister and the one who would have the final word on the subject.

"The Black Pearl!" Ophelia exclaimed. "You are actually sailing on the Black Pearl?"

"You don't look like a pirate," Cassandra said.

"Doesn't mean that I am not one," Will said.

Cassandra was surprised. She had no idea how he could be announcing his piracy within the earshot of the guards. But neither the guards nor the dock master seemed to mind what Will had just said, for they kept at their own conversation. More like an argument, but a conversation non-the-less.

Cassandra was not at all quick to agree to sail on the Black Pearl. She knew that Captain Barbosa was defeated and killed. But she did not think that she could ever look upon the ship in the same fascination as others did.

Ophelia turned to Cassandra when she didn't answer. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. Before Cassandra could respond, Ophelia had taken her by the arm and led her over a little to the side. "We need to go with them," she said urgently.

"We don't need to do anything," Cassandra replied shortly. "We can still get the boat if we give the dock master our horses. Then we will be on our way."

"No, listen to me," Ophelia persisted. "I think that Will Turner was related to that woman at Swann manor in some way."

Cassandra's expression changed as her gaze drifted to Will and then back to Ophelia. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like…when you killed that woman, I heard her yell for someone. She shouted for a man named 'Will'. And I think that this could be him."

Cassandra looked at her sister in shock. "That's impossible," she said after a few moments. "It could have been another Will."

"Think about it. She was the governor's daughter. And he's of the royal family. It fits together perfectly."

"He's a pirate," Cassandra said. Somehow she had managed to convince herself that Will was in fact a pirate, though she was still skeptical of whether he was telling them the truth or not.

"I know it sounds weird. But it fits together. Mr. Turner was related to that woman. And we should go with them."

"Even if he was. What is the point in going with them? I am sure that if he found out that we were responsible for the burning of the house, he would have our heads."

"We owe them. They want us on the crew. The least we can do is help them with it. And later on, we may be able to somehow repay them for what we did. I do not feel right just walking away from this chance."

"How are we going to repay them? Take a leap into the water?"

"Whatever it is, we owe it to them. I have lived a pirate's life for the past ten and something years. I am tired of doing the wrong and just pretending it never happened. And this is what we have to do now, redeem ourselves."

Cassandra sighed. She saw that her sister had her mind made up and wasn't going to change it. "Alright, but we better not loose our lives for this." She walked past Ophelia and approached Will.

"What do you say to five shillings a day as a pay?" Will asked when Cassandra stopped in front of him. Ophelia was lingering a little way behind her sister.

Cassandra had to work hard to be able to look up at Will. What she had just learned bothered her greatly. But unlike other times, she now had to work really hard to suppress that feeling of guilt and anger towards herself. But before she had a chance to answer, Jack held up both of his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on there. Who said anything about payment?" he said, walking over to Will. Behind him, the guards had paused their argument and were watching Jack along with the dock master.

"It seems only fair," Will said, turning from Jack to Cassandra. "So, what do you say?"

"We cannot take the money," Cassandra said. It was true. She could not take anything from Will. Not after what she had done. But her true feelings did not show in her eyes.

"Will you not come?" Will asked.

"We will come," Ophelia spoke up, glancing over at her sister as she approached closer. "But we will not need the money."

Jack nodded as though in thought. "Alright, so you come with us and we don't have to pay you. My kind of crew! Welcome aboard," he said, taking first Ophelia's and then Cassandra's hand. "We leave tomorrow morning so you best get packing. Meet us here. We sail at dawn." He did as much of a salute to the two sisters as he possibly could in his condition before turning around and walking off.

Will shook his head a little at Jack's attitude, but didn't say anything. "I will see you tomorrow," he said, smiling a little at the two sisters. "Good day." He bowed courteously, his gaze lingering on Cassandra for a few moments before her turned and followed Jack away from the dock.

The dock master seemed most displeased at what had happened. And the displeasure deepened as Mullroy announced that there was no further need for them there. The two guards walked off, leaving the sisters with the dock master for the moment.

"I will be keeping an eye on you," the dock master said, eyeing the two sisters in turn. He spun around and headed away from the sisters, his apprentice right behind him in tow.

As soon as the dock master was out of ear shot of the sisters, Cassandra turned to Ophelia. "Are you sure you want to do this? It is not too late to back out."

Ophelia shook her head. "I am not sure. But I will not back out of it. We owe it to her family. Whatever comes to us will come with time. We might as well take the punishment standing up." At least that was part of the reason that she had wanted to follow Will and Jack.

When Ophelia first saw Jack approaching behind Will, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. And she was sure that Cassandra had taken notice of it, but didn't pay much attention. She wanted to get to know Jack well, although she hoped that he didn't get drunk like that too often. He was attractive. She had to admit that. But she wouldn't let Cassandra know of her thoughts until later, much later.

Cassandra didn't say anything. She looked out to the water that was glimmering brightly in the sun. "I guess that we have another day to spend in Port Royal after all. Best if we don't raise any more suspicions."

Ophelia nodded and followed her sister off the dock and away from the water. Tomorrow would be a whole new day for them.

* * *

Reviews will be much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I know for those of you who have read it before it's not that much excitement because the changes have been minimal, but I hope that you're still sticking with me. I'm a little disappointed that no one's been reviewing though. You guys gotta step it up! Even if I do seem like a nag for reviews shifty eyes it's alway nice to hear what the readers think. So go read and review!

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

Ophelia couldn't help but worry about Cassandra. She knew that her sister had a temper, and sometimes did things before even thinking. She didn't know what Cassandra could have been thinking at the moment. Ophelia couldn't even fathom how they would be able to get out of this mess if Will and Jack ever found out their secret. Her mind was racing and she had no idea what was going to come of this. She still didn't know if going on the Black Pearl was a good idea, but it felt right to her.

After Cassandra and Ophelia left the dock later that day, Cassandra had suggested they stay just one more night in the forest at the edge of Port Royal. Ophelia really didn't enjoy sleeping in the forest a whole lot. However, one more night wouldn't hurt. They were about to embark on their biggest journey of their lives. Unfortunately, neither of the sisters realized this yet. They would be all set for the night, for they had all the food and supplies they would need.

Evening was quickly approaching as the day came to an end. Cassandra had figured that it was time to head towards the forest, for she did not wish to stay in the city any more than they had already. The sisters set out on their horses towards the familiar forest. They rode slowly together. Neither of them said a word. Not about their plans, their thoughts, feelings, and definitely not about the mysterious Jack Sparrow or Will Turner.

"What do you think we should do with the horses before we leave tomorrow?" Cassandra asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two of them.

Shaking her head to get out of her trance, Ophelia only responded with a shrug. It wasn't like she had a solution. Being rather used to Cassandra taking charge, she left the decision up to her.

"What's wrong?" Cassandra asked. She rarely saw her sister being this quiet. When Ophelia turned to look at her, Cassandra immediately understood what thoughts were running through her sister's head. Even though Ophelia said nothing, she had that glazed look in her eyes that told Cassandra exactly what she needed to know.

Cassandra let her gaze wander ahead of her, her lips spreading into a small smile. "Daydreaming again, are we?" she asked. "Who is it this time?"

When Ophelia didn't respond, Cassandra looked over at her before looking ahead once again. "I bet it was one of those guards. They sure took you fancy, did they?"

Ophelia shot her sister a disgusted look, complete with a hint of sibling anger, which caused Cassandra to laugh lightly. "Will Turner, perhaps? Or would it be Jack Sparrow?"

However, Ophelia didn't need to answer the question. Cassandra had seen her sister blush slightly. It seemed to her as if all of the men Ophelia possibly liked were too incompetent, immature, or just not worth the attention. But then again, she tended to feel that way about most, if not all, men. If they were to survive, they couldn't trust anyone but themselves as far as she was concerned.

Ophelia remained quiet. She knew that she couldn't tell her sister about any of her crushes. Cassandra would not allow herself, or Ophelia, to get too close to anyone. She would protect Ophelia from anything…including potential heartbreaks.

Cassandra shrugged some possible thoughts out of her head and continued. "No one is worth loving. We are pirates now, Ophelia, outlaws whom no one can love. You need to forget whoever it is you are dreaming about. It would lead to no good. You don't want to cause yourself any unnecessary pain. That's the way it is. Besides… we have a journey to look forward to."

Ophelia nodded. She really wasn't in the mood to argue with her sister, even if she was just trying to protect her. Cassandra seemed both paranoid and over-protective. Ophelia didn't want to press the matter, so she just went on, riding in silence.

Ophelia looked ahead to the forest that lay not that far away from them. They would make it by sun down. They would need to get good rest tonight if they were to set out towards the dock before dawn breaks. However, Ophelia wasn't sure if she would be able to get any sleep, knowing what the morning would bring.

Cassandra sighed, glancing over at her sister. She could tell that Ophelia was getting irritated with her again, although Cassandra wouldn't back down. As far as she was concerned, they had to fend for themselves now. And that meant that they wouldn't let any men into their lives. No matter what the cost was. She just hoped that Ophelia would see her reasoning soon. She often worried about her.

"I don't think you have to worry about Will Turner," she said, catching onto another one of her sister's thoughts. "I seriously doubt that he knew that woman. If he did, we would have probably known by now. You do not have to worry about it."

Ophelia sighed. She knew that Cassandra wouldn't believe her. But something was telling her that it was true. And it bothered her. She did not want for it to be true. She did not want to be around Will while knowing that they may have killed someone close to him….knowing that her sister had killed someone close to him, to be more exact. She looked down, avoiding Cassandra's eyes.

Cassandra was about to continue when something caught her eye, and she turned to see what or who it was. Two men were making their way towards the sisters on horseback. Cassandra slowed her horse even more, causing Ophelia to have to make a 'U' turn to see what was going on.

As Ophelia's eyes wandered to where Cassandra was looking, she saw the two men. They seemed to be messengers of some sort, and dressed in finery that the sisters only wished they had. Ophelia's hand drifted over to the hilt of her sword as she watched the two men get closer. She was just about ready for anything. Even if the two looked like messengers, who knows what events may come up.

As the two men got closer, the older-looking man called out, "Excuse me, are you perhaps Ophelia and Cassandra Isaac?"

Cassandra was fully alert now. She had no idea who these men were, and she wasn't taking any chances, although her feelings didn't show as she looked on. "Who wants to know?" she asked.

"We have a message to deliver from our master," the older one said, a little unsure of himself now.

Ophelia saw that if she didn't step in and say something, her sister would find some reason to do something stupid. "Yes, we are Ophelia and Cassandra," she said, earning herself a hard look from her sister, although she didn't care much at the moment. She knew that it was up to her to keep Cassandra in check sometimes. And this seemed to be one of those times. So she didn't acknowledge the look that Cassandra had given her. Instead she kept on watching the messengers.

"Well miss," the older one smiled slightly. "The message comes from our master, William Turner."

Cassandra's eyes flickered for a moment. "What is his message?" she asked, switching her attention from Ophelia to the two messengers.

The younger looking messenger spoke up this time, his voice shaking some. "Master Turner wanted us to find you and suggest that you stay the night in his home in Port Royal. He says that your morning agreement would start at sunrise. He doesn't want you to be late." He looked on, seeming scared of Cassandra, whose hand was still keeping a tight grip on her sword.

Cassandra watched the man for a moment. She didn't need to discuss it with Ophelia. She knew that her sister would want to accept the offer, but she knew that it wouldn't be good if they spent the night at Mr. Turner's house. "We will be fine. We have a place where we will spend the night."

Ophelia looked over at her sister a questioning look in her eyes. Though both sisters knew what she was thinking. Ophelia wanted to accept the invitation. But she didn't want to argue the point. Not at this time. She could tell that Cassandra had become angry. Even though she didn't show it as much, Ophelia could always tell.

"He insisted that you come spend the night at his house," the older looking guard said. "Doesn't want you to be late."

"You mentioned that already," Cassandra said, her voice harder than it had been before. "No thank you. We are not interested in the offer. Tell Mr. Turner that he does not have to worry. We will not be late."

"Very well miss," the older one said. "But if you change your mind, the offer still stands." With that, he turned his horse around and started off down hill towards the center of Port Royal. His companion soon followed, glancing back at the sisters before they disappeared from view.

Cassandra sighed, seeming more irritated than she had been the whole day. She looked over at Ophelia, noticing that she was watching her intently. "We do not need any pity or sympathy from them. We are fully capable of being on time and fending for ourselves. Let's just get into the forest and get some sleep. We're going to need it."

Ophelia nodded, deciding that she wouldn't say anything about the matter. She didn't want to anger her sister more than she was already. They set off into the forest and into their sanctuary.

It didn't take long for Cassandra to drift off into sleep. Her mind was preoccupied with many thoughts, but she shut them down for the moment, deciding that if she didn't get sleep, she wouldn't be able to do anything in the morning.

Ophelia glanced over at her sister from where she was laying. Many thoughts ran through her mind. She didn't seem to be able to get to sleep. It had been an adventurous day, one that they haven't had in a long time. But she feared the outcome of it. She just hoped that everything would turn out alright.

It was a while before Ophelia drifted off into sleep. But her thoughts remained with her. She didn't remember falling asleep. Didn't know how long it took her to get to sleep. She just knew that she wanted dawn to come soon so they could leave the forest once and for all. At least she hoped that this would be the case.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**So sorry for the delay. I had to deal with a big move and am just now starting to get settled down and used to my new schedule of a college life . Hope you all enjoy the chapter and reviews are always appreciated.

**Chapter 4**

"Ah, see? Nothing to worry about. Didn't I tell you that there was nothing to worry about? I told you that, didn't I?" Jack said loudly, half turning to Will, who was standing a little way behind him.

Cassandra and Ophelia had just rounded a corner and came into the view of the dock. As the site before them unfolded, both sisters came to a slow stop, looking out to the water. The Black Pearl was standing before them, about ready to make sail. The pirate's flag was blowing about wildly in the wind. It was as if it had been specifically put there to remind the sisters of what had happened 10 years ago.

And they did remember what had happened. Ophelia had a harder time with it than her sister. Cassandra had gotten over the pain of it faster than Ophelia did. But both of them remembered the dreaded day when their village was ambushed by pirates. It was Captain Barbosa's crew that had killed Cassandra and Ophelia's parents. The two sisters only escaped by pure luck. That night was the night that changed them and their lives forever. It was the reason why they had become pirates…the reason that they stood here today.

Cassandra hesitated a moment before she slowly continued towards the docks where Jack Sparrow was leaning against one of the poles that lined the dock. She had heard what he had said, which only led her to be certain that only moments before their arrival Will Turner had been talking about them. She was also certain of the fact that he was still worried about them turning up late.

Jack was watching the sisters with an amused look on his face. He seemed to have been just as drunk as he was the previous day, maybe more. Cassandra wasn't even sure how he managed to take control of such a ship in his condition. Though from the stories she heard, it was possible for him. He was obviously used to it and didn't care much of what other people thought of him.

Taking notice of the two approaching sisters, Will walked over to them, stopping beside Jack. "It is good to see you again. I hoped that you would have followed my messengers and spent the night at my place. It would have been much better than sleeping in a forest. I can assure you of that."

Cassandra's gaze shifted over to Will for the moment. She raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that we were sleeping in a forest?"

"Easy," Jack said, cutting across Will before he had a chance to reply. "When one is seen heading into the forest at sundown, it is assumed that one is planning on spending the night there. Fabulous forest by the way. Great place to hide some valuable items. Hard to find, but as long as you remember where you hid something, everything is all good."

Cassandra looked over at Jack while he was rambling and waiving his hand about. He stopped talking and looked at her as though seeing her there for the first time. "You wouldn't have happened to have seen a ring with a red ruby buried anywhere, would you?" he asked, now sounding curious.

Ophelia looked over at Jack in question. She was wondering if he was really serious. Of all the time that she had spent in the forest with Cassandra, they had never seen Jack wandering around there, let alone burying treasure. Ophelia found that she was starting to become more and more attracted to Jack. She wasn't sure why. It seemed that he was always drunk and sarcastic. But she couldn't help herself. Her only worry was what Cassandra might do to 'protect' her from him.

"No," Cassandra simply said, eyeing Jack with distrust. She turned back to Will as Jack muttered something under his breath that strangely sounded like 'I swear I hid that thing somewhere near the edge.' Paying no attention to Jack's rambling, Cassandra spoke, "We had a place to stay the night that was perfectly fine for us. And as I said before, we are fully capable of making it to the docks on time as you can see. That is why you wanted us to stay the night with you, is it not? Because you thought that we would be late?"

Will looked over at Cassandra, his smile fading a little. He seemed somewhat put out by her question. He didn't answer, but only watched her. It seemed as if he was trying to decide on how he should respond. And it proved to be a rather difficult task for him to find the right words.

Ophelia had to suppress a sigh. She could tell that this was going to be a long day. When Cassandra closed down to others, there was no pulling her back. And now that Cassandra knew that Ophelia liked Jack, she would push them even further away so that in the end, neither Will nor Jack will want to associate with either of the sisters. It had happened before multiple times, and she didn't see any reason of why this time would be any different.

When Will didn't say anything, Cassandra shifted a little in her spot, a stern look crossing her face. "Very well, Mr. Turner…if you do not wish to answer, I will assume that I am correct. Now if you will excuse us, Ophelia and I shall take our posts. We did not come on board to chat." Cassandra walked past Will without a second glance. She walked down the dock towards the ship.

Ophelia followed her sister after a few moments. She glanced back at Will and Jack. They were both watching them. Jack seemed highly amused by something. He was probably still trying to figure out what happened to the ring that he had buried.

Will, on the other hand, looked rather worried. A hint of sadness could be seen in his eyes as well. Ophelia wanted to apologize for the way her sister acted, but she knew that Cassandra would just make a scene out of it. So she kept quiet as she turned back around and caught up to her sister.

As they reached the ship, Cassandra hesitated for a moment before she stepped on board. She glanced around her. It didn't seem like they had a big crew assembled. But it was enough to sail the ship through the waters. She saw some men getting ready to set sail. It was as if they had never gone to sleep the previous night. The ship looked like it had been cleaned up just recently. The deck was polished, and the glass in the doors and windows seemed as if it were cleaned only the previous day. Either that, or during the night was Cassandra's guess.

In all, the ship didn't look quite the way she had imagined it. She had seen it from far away before of course. But now, boarding the ship, felt odd to her in some way. She felt as if she was joining the crew that had ended the lives of her and Ophelia's parents. But she knew that wasn't true. Captain Barbosa and his crew were killed. The ship was now Jack's. But she couldn't help feeling as if something just wasn't right.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" A man called out. He was standing not that far away from the sisters, leaning over the side of the ship. He didn't seem to take notice of Cassandra and Ophelia, but was staring intently in the direction of the dock where Jack and Will were now talking.

Cassandra glanced over at the man who had shouted. He looked to be nothing but a pirate. From his crooked teeth, to the rags that he wore as clothes, one wouldn't have to look twice before they figured out what it is that he did to make a living. He had 'pirate' written all over him as far as she was concerned.

Jack, who had turned around at the sound of his name, lifted his head a little as though he was trying to nod. "What is it Remor!" he called back.

"Captain, we are ready to set sail!" the man shouted. "We leave at your command!"

Jack waved Remor off with his hand before he turned to Will. He put his hand on Will's shoulder. Whether it was because he was reassuring him about something or simply attempting to stay on his feet was beyond the sisters. Jack said something to Will that no one on the ship could hear, due to the distance. Will looked down and nodded, as though avoiding Jack's eyes.

"I wonder what's wrong with Will," Ophelia said out loud. It was merely a though. She hadn't realized that she had said it until Cassandra turned to look at her.

"Whatever it is, it is not our business," Cassandra said. "So you will do well to stay out of it. We are here for two purposes. To leave Port Royal and continue onto new places and to work."

"What if they find out about what we have done?" Ophelia's voice was now quiet, as to not let anyone else hear their conversation.

"There is nothing to find out," Cassandra said. "There is no proof that she knew him."

Ophelia looked over at Will and Jack, noticing for the first time that they were now boarding the ship. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that they had been on the approach. She glanced over at her sister, who had fallen silent at the sight of the two men, and then back towards Will and Jack.

Jack was in the front, shouting out orders to the crewmembers, or as much as he could anyway. He seemed as if he would fall over any minute. The arm that he was waving around looked somewhat like jello that was flopping back and forth. And he didn't seem too steady on his feet either. It was basically the same picture as the day before.

Will was sort of tagging along behind Jack, looking back at the city of Port Royal for the final time before he stepped onto the ship. He seemed to have fallen somewhat silent. As if he was regretting something. There was no smile on his face, and his eyes were filled with sadness that neither of the sisters had seen there before. Ophelia didn't even think that he would have reacted this way about leaving Port Royal. And this made her wonder even more what it was that he was thinking of. She knew that Cassandra didn't think on it much. As far as she was concerned, it was nothing that they should bother about. That it was up to whoever knew Will to help him with whatever it was. But it didn't stop Ophelia from wanting to talk to Will about it and find out what was bothering him in such a way.

"I believe we have two jobs that you will be able to do with no problem," Will said as he approached behind Jack. His hands were behind his back once again and he seemed to have trouble holding up his usual posture.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes at Will's tone of voice. "We're going to need to have a talk later," he said, directing his words to Will. "I will be at the wheel if anyone needs me." He turned around and looked up at the black sails high above their heads before he started making his way over to the captain's wheel, raising his hand to point to someone and shouting something to them that neither of the sisters could make out. Though the man understood the command and easily climbed down the near-by stairs to the cellar.

Will watched Jack for a few moments before he turned his attention back to the sisters. He sighed and motioned for them to follow him.

"Is something wrong?" Ophelia asked as she followed Will to the other side of the ship and down some stairs. She ignored the stern look that Cassandra had given her and continued. "You don't seem well. What happened?"

"It is nothing," said Will, increasing his speed a little, "Everything is alright. But I thank you for asking."

Cassandra sighed, glancing over at her sister with a look that said 'I told you so'. Though Ophelia avoided her gaze, and Cassandra was forced to look back ahead as they made their way through a long hallway and entered the galley.

The air about this room was a bit different than it was up on the deck. There were about 5 or 6 people about, getting pots and pans ready for cooking. Some already contained boiling water. Others already had food cooking in them. A large man, that looked to be about 30 years old, was walking around, watching the work around him. He would stop here and there, and check on the progress of one chef or another. At times he would smile crudely and continue. At other times, a frown would cross his face and he would either add something to the pot, or empty the contents of it into a big bin that stood in a corner. 'Chaos' was the only word that Cassandra could find to describe the scene in front of them.

"You can cook I assume," Will said, turning to the two sisters.

Ophelia nodded. "Yes, we are very good cooks," she said, almost too enthusiastically.

"Very well then, Ophelia, you shall stay here and cook. The menu will be sent down shortly and you can get to work with the others. You shall stay here for most of the day. Your job, as well as people who work here, is to feed the crew. If the crew is not fully fed, then you have failed at your job," Will said all this as though it cost him no emotions.

Ophelia nodded, seeming sure of herself, even though in her mind she was starting to doubt her cooking abilities. She didn't like to fail in anything and Will's words repeated themselves in her mind. Though she was sure that once she started cooking, all that would go away and she would just enjoy herself. People down here seemed friendly enough for her.

"You are to go see Carter about what your job is then," Will said, motioning to the large man that was at the moment inspecting someone's pot and adding some more pepper to it.

Will turned around and beckoned for Cassandra to follow him.

"I will see you later," Ophelia said to her sister, smiling at her a little. She was trying really hard to not be mad at her, although it proved to be fairly difficult at the moment.

Cassandra only nodded in return before she turned around and followed Will out of the kitchen and back up the hallway through which they had come before. She was looking around more intently now, wondering if she would ever be able to be at peace on this ship. Just being on it brought the thoughts of how her parents died back to her. And they wouldn't leave her head. But she didn't show it to Will, keeping her face blank. She didn't need anyone to feel sorry for her and Ophelia. So she decided to just keep to herself and not bother anyone, just like she had done for the past ten years of her life.

"Your job will be to keep a look-out for land or other ships or any danger," Will was saying as they started climbing back up the stairs. "If you see anything, you are to yell to those down on the deck. The rest will be taken care of by them." He paused and turned to look at Cassandra. "You do know what to do, right?"

Cassandra looked up to meet Will's eyes. Her expression was hard and emotionless. She didn't like the way Will was talking to her. Like she was a kid who didn't know how to do anything right. "I know what to do," she said. "I am not a child."

Will nodded, sighing a little. "Forgive me," he said. "I did not mean to offend you, or your sister. I'm not entirely myself today." Will looked down for a moment before turning around and continuing up the stairs.

Cassandra hesitated for a moment before following him. They emerged up on the deck to see that they had set sail already. The city of Port Royal was slowly diminishing at the horizon. Jack was up on the deck behind the wheel, his compass in hand. He had a smirk on his face and looked like he had taken full control of the ship and the crew already.

"You are going to take watch during the day. In the evening, after dinner, you will give the post to Remor. He takes watch during the nights," Will continued to explain, "You shall eat after you get off your post. And then you are to go to sleep. I will show you where you will be sleeping tonight after dinner. Just come and find me when you are done eating."

Cassandra nodded, not saying a word. They had approached the pole and the ladder that led up to the top of the watch post. "Where is it that you are headed? For we sail to no end and I do not know where it is that you wish to go," Will said, watching Cassandra. His tone of voice seemed to have softened greatly and he seemed to have become more thoughtful and caring towards her, like he was the previous day.

"We don't have any definite location to where we wish to sail," Cassandra said. "Wherever this ship takes us is fine with Ophelia and me."

Will nodded and looked up to the watch post that was now high above their heads. "You should take your post." He hesitated a little before asking, "Do you need any help?"

Cassandra didn't have to answer the question. The look that she had given him answered everything. "I apologize. Please, come and find me after dinner. I will see you then," Will said before he bowed a little to her and turned around and started his way towards Jack.

Cassandra stood there for a minute watching him. Three times already he under estimated her and her sister. She was getting angrier with him by the minute. But she decided to stay quiet for now. He had not worked up her temper as much as some people had in the past. So she would do what she had originally sought to do: Keep to herself.

Making her way up the ladder, Cassandra reached the watch post and climbed over the railing, landing lightly on the wooden boards. She looked around her. Black sails surrounded her from every direction. Though she was high above them and could see the ocean beyond. The pirate flag was blowing about in the wind. Cassandra tried her best to ignore the flag. She may have been a pirate, but she did not acknowledge the flag as a representation of her or her sister. Sighing, she looked around and began her watch.

The day had gone by rather uneventfully, as Cassandra was seated up on the watch post, gazing off into the distance. The sun was slowly sinking beyond the horizon, silence settling in before the cover of the night. No storm was in sight, and the calm weather gave confidence to the entire crew.

It seemed as if Will's mood had not improved. On the contrary, it seemed as if he was feeling worse than he had during the morning. The last time Cassandra had seen him up on the deck, he had been standing at the side of the ship, staring out into the endless ocean. He had been there for some time before Jack had come to find him. He took Will bellow deck. Cassandra hadn't seen him since then. Although she found herself wondering about what had him so upset, she refused to allow herself to question him about it. She was still upset with the way he had treated her and her sister, and thought him to be rather rude.

Jack, on the other hand, had been up on the deck for most of the day. Save a few times when he had gone down below to talk to Will, no doubt. It amazed Cassandra that he was able to give out orders to the crew. She didn't like Jack one bit. From his attitude to the drunken look that he had all the time, she did not trust him at all.

From the talk of the crew, up on the deck, Ophelia seemed to have adjusted to working in the kitchen and was rather happy about it. This news lightened Cassandra's mood greatly. Knowing that Ophelia was settled in just fine, allowed Cassandra to be able to relax a little and not have to worry as much about the well-being of her sister. Though, of course, she still worried. She always worried. Ophelia was, after all, her little sister.

Cassandra sighed silently, looking around, nothing but the calm waters all around. There weren't any signs of ships or land. It had been this way the whole day. The lack of excitement almost made Cassandra want to fall asleep. She was rather tired and weary. Though she was not sure why.

"Shifts are changing," a gruff voice brought Cassandra back to reality. She looked over to her right to see Remor climbing over the rail with ease. "Dinner is being served down bellow deck. There are a few others who will be joining you in the feast. Then it's off to bed for the lot of you."

Cassandra sighed, getting up. She had gotten so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear him climbing up. She didn't say a word. She just simply nodded at Remor and leapt lightly over the railing. She made her way easily down the ladder and stepped down onto the deck of the ship.

The view from down here was definitely different. The black cloak of the night had fallen upon the ocean. The waves gently swayed the ship from side to side. All around was peaceful and quiet. As Cassandra made her way across to the other side of the ship, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair blew about eagerly in the wind, giving her a mystical appearance.

She looked up to the stars that lit up the night sky. They were half hidden by the black sails that Cassandra dreaded so much. Her thoughts strayed back to her parents. If only they hadn't been killed… she wouldn't be out here with Ophelia, sailing the ocean. They would be in their old home as a family.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl," a man's voice once again broke Cassandra's train of thought. She looked up to see a pirate approaching her. She hadn't realized that she had reached the stairs that led down, below deck.

The man stopped in front of her. His black hair reached down to his shoulders in wavy locks. He had dark hazel eyes that were watching Cassandra with some interest. If one were to look at him, at first glance he looked nothing like a pirate. And he differed greatly from the pirates on the ship. It made Cassandra wonder if he was a pirate after all. But she didn't linger on the thought for a long time, for he spoke up once again.

"I am Quaron. I work up on the deck. I'm pretty sure you have seen me a few times from the mast," he said.

Cassandra lowered her head a little as if to let him know that she understood him. She had seen him up on the deck, working for a good part of the day. A lock of stray hair fell down next to her face, but she didn't bother brushing it away. Instead she simply said, "I am Cassandra." By the look on Quaron's face, she could tell that he already knew who she was.

"So I hear," he said, smiling over at her. "You and your sister have become somewhat popular on the ship. Being asked to join the crew by Will Turner or Jack Sparrow is not something that happens every day. You are very privileged."

Cassandra simply nodded.

"Shall we go and eat? I don't know about you, but I'm hungry after a day's hard work," Quaron said, motioning towards the stairs. He seemed way too nice to be a pirate as far as Cassandra was concerned. Didn't look or act like one as far as she could tell, which made her suspicions grow.

She figured that by now Will and Jack would have figured out that she and Ophelia were indeed pirates. And that fact didn't bother her as much anymore seeing that they were well on their way out of Port Royal. But why would they have Quaron as part of the crew if he wasn't a pirate? And Cassandra was more than sure that he wasn't one. It made her wonder if they were being led into some kind of a trap. Her guard went up immediately at the thought.

But instead of voicing the issue, Cassandra said, "Yes, We should eat," before she proceeded down the stairs, Quaron right behind her.

The dinner had gone by in a state of a blur. Cassandra had to deal with questions about her and Ophelia. Though she did answer most of them in a basic manner, she didn't like all the attention. The part of the crew that she was to dine with for the journey was too loud and obnoxious for her taste.

It was an hour later when she was finally able to leave the room, even though a couple of the men had gotten drunk and had attempted to keep her where she was. It was only after she had drawn her sword on them that Quaron stepped in and told them to back off. He made sure that they didn't cause further trouble for Cassandra as she left without another word. She was desperately hoping that she would be able to talk to Will and convince him to let her eat on her own. She couldn't stand the pirates on this ship.

Now, as Cassandra walked silently along the deck, she wanted more than anything to be able to get off the ship. It was filled with men who didn't respect anyone around them. If not for her sake, they would have to get off the ship at its next stop for Ophelia's sake.

Cassandra slowed down a little as she saw Will some way ahead of her. He was leaning against the railing, looking out upon the open waters. Jack was standing next to him, talking. Though Cassandra couldn't quite make out what he was saying. She walked closer, now being able to hear their conversation clearly. Jack's words caused her to stop dead in her tracks. She ducked behind some near-by barrels, out of sight, and continued to listen. Neither of the men had taken notice of her, so they continued talking in normal voices amongst themselves.

"Mate, you have been like this for a month. Ignoring me will not help you one bit. You have got to let it go and move on with your life. I did not drag you out to the open waters so you could sulk around in pity. It was time you left Port Royal and set out as a true pirate. You'll find yourself another girl. There are plenty of them out there. You are well known now. It won't be hard for you in the least bit." Jack said, before taking a sip from the cup that he held in his hand.

All this talk didn't seem to help Will with his problem. Cassandra was becoming more and more unsettled where she was. She was sure that she knew what they were talking about. That would mean that Ophelia was right. Cassandra was hoping that it wasn't true.

"I can't just get over it so easily. You've never experienced true love. It is not an easy thing to leave behind." Will had said quietly.

"You can't or won't?" Jack asked. "She died in the fire a month ago. It was…" He waved his hand around, as if attempting to find a way to say it so that it would relate to Will. "Her time to go," he finally finished, letting his arm fall to his side lazily.

Will didn't look at Jack. He kept his gaze out on the ocean as he spoke slowly, recalling the memory. "I heard her calling to me. She was at the bottom of the stairs when she called out my name. I couldn't get to her. The flames were blocking the doorway. When I finally managed to get through, I called to her. No answer. I tried again, yet still, I heard nothing from her.

"She was lying at the bottom of the stairs. Her throat slit by a sharp blade, no doubt. Her eyes were wide. There was fear in them, the fear that overtakes someone who sees their end coming, knowing that they have only a mere few seconds left of their life, and they can't do anything about it. There is no way out, because the opponent had called a check mate upon you."

Will paused for a moment, having to look down and blink back tears that threatened to escape. It seemed to have taken him a great deal to get the words out when he continued speaking. "Her body was cold despite the flames that surrounded the room. All life drained out of her. And I couldn't do anything. Not even carry her body out of the house. And then I saw it. There was a sword lying on the floor. Not far away from her, covered in blood. It was no sword that I had ever seen before in Port Royal. It must have belonged to someone who didn't live in the area." Will looked over at Jack, his eyes filled with grief and anger, "Someone had been in the house that night. Someone had killed her before the flames got to her."

A silence followed this revelation. Cassandra was holding her breath. Now there was no doubt about it. That someone had been her. She remembered dropping her sword as she made for the door with her sister after she had killed the girl. Ophelia had been right. Will did know that girl, and he had been in love with her. Cassandra closed her eyes for a second, leaning back so that she wouldn't be seen by either of the pirates. She dared not sigh, for the chance of being heard. Even Jack had fallen silent. This was really rare for him, and surprised Cassandra.

"I can not let it go until I find out who killed Elizabeth, and avenge her death. I will kill whoever had been in the house that night. They shall die at their own sword. I have not been able to think about anything but that for the past month. This is the reason why I could not bring myself to leave Port Royal. The killer is out there, and I intend to find him."

"Will. There is revenge and then there is obsession. You have crossed the line. For a blacksmith, you do take this too seriously. Find yourself another girl, mate. How do you know that the killer is still alive?" Jack said. He seemed to not understand Will's true feelings, although it came as no surprise. He didn't seem, in any way, to be someone who would feel bad about anything.

When Will remained silent, looking back out onto the ocean, Jack said, "think about it," before he turned around and headed towards the wheel.

Will didn't move. Nor did he look at Jack as he left. He seemed to be deep in thought, as though planning out some sort of a scheme.

Cassandra remained where she was. She wasn't sure of what she should do. Now that she knew for certain that the woman, Elizabeth, had been Will's lover, she didn't know how she should act around him. As much as she was able to hide her emotions and feelings from those around her, she feared of what would happen if Will found out that she had killed Elizabeth. And this prevented her from being able to close down her feelings completely.

Calming herself down as much as she could, Cassandra slipped out of her hiding spot. She walked over to Will, quietly, making it appear as if she had never stopped to eavesdrop on his conversation with Jack.

Will had taken notice of her presence and turned to look at her. Cassandra stopped where she was, hesitating a little before she approached him. She could see the sorrow and grief in his eyes. He seemed to have trouble hiding his feelings from her, even though it seemed as though he was trying to. "So now you know why I have not been acting like myself," he said as calmly as he could.

Cassandra had come to a stop in front of him. Her gaze had snapped up to his face when he spoke. She opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't get the words out. So she closed it once again, keeping as still as she could. Contrary to what others might have thought about her, she did have a heart. And right now her emotions showed through more than they had in a while. Knowing that she was looking into the eyes of the man who had gone through so much pain because of her, made her feel even worse than she had felt when she had killed Elizabeth.

"If you wanted to eavesdrop on the conversation, you should have approached from a different angle. I saw you coming from all the way on the other side of the ship," Will said simply. "Though do not take that as a hint in any way. I won't always be so generous as to let you slide by so easily."

Cassandra nodded. "Forgive me," she said, letting her gaze drop. She couldn't look at him after what she had just found out.

"Follow me. I'll take you to your sister. She should be sleeping already." Will turned around and led Cassandra down the near-by stairs without another word.

As they walked down a long hallway, Cassandra remained silent. Will's words were replaying in her mind over and over again as if they were part of a broken record. She kept her eyes down, attempting to compose herself in the best way that she could possibly manage. Though for one reason or another, it proved to be difficult. If Will found out about what she had done, it could turn everything into a disaster.

The only solution that Cassandra could think of at the moment was to limit her interaction with Jack and Will. Ophelia would have to do the same. If before she wanted to distance herself from all others because she didn't trust them, now she wanted to distance herself because of the truth that she had learned just minutes ago.

Though Cassandra wasn't entirely sure why she couldn't hide her feelings like she used to. She had been doing it for ten years. So why would she have trouble with it now? A small voice in her head answered 'you fancy him'. Cassandra shook her head to get rid of the small thought. There was no way that she fancied Will Turner. She had no intentions of trusting, or being on friendly terms with anyone on the ship. Will was not an exception.

She simply felt horrible about killing Elizabeth. She never meant to do it. Nor had she wanted to. But it didn't change the fact that she had become a murderer. And now that she had met Will, her feelings of guilt tripled. She could not tell him that it was her who had killed Elizabeth. And he would not give up on searching as far as she could tell. Sooner or later he would find out. And when he did, Cassandra would have to try and figure out how to get out of the whole mess. For now, her plans were to get off the ship, with Ophelia, at the next stop, wherever it may be.

"Here we are," Will's words broke though Cassandra's train of thought. He had paused in front of a door. "Rest up. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Cassandra looked up at Will momentarily before dropping her gaze to the floor. She nodded and said "Good night, Mr. Turner," before she proceeded to open the door and enter the small room.

She closed the door, before Will had a chance to say anything to her, and turned around to see where she was exactly. The room wasn't incredibly big. But it was better than what she was used to. Two hammocks stood opposite each other. And a table with a chair could be seen in the far right corner of the room.

Glancing around, Cassandra noticed Ophelia fast asleep in one of the hammocks. She seemed to be in a deep sleep. She must have worked hard that day to be asleep like that. Cassandra sighed and walked over to the remaining hammock. Hiding her sword beside her, as she had gotten used to over the years, she got ready for sleep and pulled up the covers.

She could feel the ship rocking back and forth on the waves, a feeling that she was accustomed to, but never grown to like very much. Her thoughts kept on wandering back to Will's words, the grief in his eyes, and her realization that she was the cause of all of it. It was as if her mind could not let go of what had happened in the last twenty minutes or so.

It was two hours later when she finally drifted off into a restless sleep, her dreams filled with the replays of her killing Elizabeth.


End file.
